


Poetry Shit UwU

by Heavenly_Hiraeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i have a real hard-on for commas huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Hiraeth/pseuds/Heavenly_Hiraeth
Summary: just some gay ass poetry written by a gay ass bitchthey’re not good they’re not bad but here I am babeyyyyyyyyy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

when I die, at the ripe old age of 21, or 35, or 64, or 80,  
perhaps with not a lot to my name,  
and no noteworthy achievements to speak of,

let me be buried in the cemetery by the lake,  
with an angel to mark my burial site, eternally watching over me,

sleeping beneath the old bending willow tree.

and she will be an elegant marble white,  
with downy wings tucked gracefully behind her back,  
her robes pooling at her feet, her hands wide open in a welcoming embrace.

and when I come back,

come back when I have shed my mortal flesh and my mortal needs and my mortal desires,

she will be there to greet my ghost with open arms and a loving smile,

make her, sculptors, with full lips and delicate hands,

so that we may kiss each other to our hearts content, so that she may teach me,

teach me, the ghost,

to love again.


	2. Chapter 2

And I climbed up to the mountain top,  
so that I might touch the gods,  
and see the world through their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Because he loved and lost, and lost some more,  
so he fled in the blue hour of the sunset and ran to the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

But it’s here, in their own Garden of Eden when they kiss, Her lips against Hers, that She thinks,

Damn Heaven,  
and Damn Hell; Paradise is right here,

with Her.


	5. Chapter 5

I’m sorry,  
my dear,  
but you can’t be God  
until you learn  
how to love  
somebody.


	6. Chapter 6

In Sussex, England lived a maiden fair, with auburn eyes and auburn hair,

A daring adventurer she did prove, with companions strange, but friendship true;

A robin songbird whose words did tell ABD an immature dragon named Pixiebell.


	7. Chapter 7

But do not fret, my dear,  
I have not forgotten the allure of the moon.


	8. Chapter 8

But I would rather drown than make a scene  
so watch the repercussions of my actions  
rattle you to your core


	9. Chapter 9

Darling,  
I’m an angel,  
I’ve got wings the color of the sun,  
but it’s a reminder from God  
that I don’t deserve my Divinehood


	10. Chapter 10

I’m yours.

Wholly and forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Words cannot describe...

How unbearably fond I am of you


End file.
